50 Snippets Gender-bended BBRAE
by CeruleanLover
Summary: Welcome to the little snippets from the unique home life of our favorite couple, gender-bended and married with kids! Give a newbie a chance! Hope you enjoy. Rated T only for very, very mild language and very, very mild adult themes. Just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a long while since I've written anything and for that I have no excuse! But I hope you will take this compilation of 50 snippets from our favorite gender-bended couple that I so humbly offer as restitution. I decided to delete that request series as I didn't get enough requests to fill up each slot and I lost inspiration. Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted or franchised entities that may be contained herein nor do I make any money off of these FanFictions! They are purely fictional stories for sport and entertainment from a long-time fan to an even larger fanbase. Anyhow, enjoy as always! ****_Please_** **read, review, follow, and fave if you are inclined and kind enough to do so! Much love!**

* * *

 _Note that this a gender-bended BBRAE comp. Reese is the real name of the gender-bended Beast Boy and Daniel, the gender-bended Raven. Please refer back to one of my previous stories called "The Gender Bent Chronicles" for more info on the kids/backstory as this series is based on that alternate universe. This information would be located in the last chapter but you do not at all have to read that story to understand these snippets! However, please feel free to read it all! ;)_

* * *

 **50 Snippets**

 _By CeruleanLover_

* * *

 **1\. First Trimester**

"Ummm..."

Reese snapped her head up from the hole she had began to rip up from the carpet.

"Reese, sweetie, you can't..."

He started before she bared her teeth at him on a low hiss.

"Nevermind."

* * *

 **2\. Clueless**

They both stared up at the ceiling in fascination.

"How the hell-?"

"I dunno."

They watched their little Emma hang from the light fixture, giggling as she rocked back and forth.

It was his turn to ask. "How are we going to get-?"

"I dunno."

" _Crap_."

* * *

 **3\. Potty Mouth**

Reese stared in abject horror as two-year old Michael screamed "fuck" over and over in garbled toddler talk.

* * *

 **4\. Naturally**

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm craving some salted pistachios. _Ooo_ and maybe some strawberry Poptarts. Think a 7-11 or somewhere is open this late?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yup."

" **Naturally**."

* * *

 **5\. Baby**

She had always said that no matter what, she would always be his little girl, but as Opal walked down the aisle, he knew that she was no longer his baby.

* * *

 **6\. Dirty Talk**

Reese studied him intensely as he read his novel under the light of the lamp, with his glasses perched just on the tip of his nose. The TV was on, turned to Atlanta Housewives, her favorite show, but she wasn't watching it.

"Is there something the matter, Reese?"

He flipped another crisp page.

"The kids are gone."

"They are."

" _Let's make another one_."

"You have got to work on your delivery, my love."

But his book lay bookmarked on the night table beside him, glasses neatly folded, under the light of the lamp.

* * *

 **7\. Damn**

They couldn't _believe_ just how many kids their two teammates had managed to have.

* * *

 **8\. Prank**

" **Phoenix, Jettson, and Ryder Roth!** _**Get your butts in this bedroom two minutes ago!**_ "

* * *

 **9\. Olhos**

"Who knew he'd come out with red eyes?"

Cyborg mumbled as she stared down at the newborn named Ryder.

* * *

 **10\. Debate**

His wife pouted. " _But whyyyy?_ "

"Reese, we are **not** naming our child after a TV show character!"

* * *

 **11\. Diaper**

" **Oh hell no!** _**Daniel, it's your turn to deal with your son! Come get Michael**!_ "

" _ **Why is he only my son all of the sudden?**_ "

" **He stinks! Oh my God! What are you doing? Come get him!"**

* * *

 **12\. Detention Part One**

"Since this is Grey's first offense, I'll only be giving her after school detention, from 2:30 to 3:45, for the remainder of the week."

The chubby, balding man leaned back in his chair with a pensive look, lips pursed and fingers locked. He propped his arms up on the arms of the chair.

* * *

 **13\. Birds, Bees and things between**

"Mommy?"

She finished plaiting Phoenix's hair for school. "Yes sweetie?"

A curious pair of brown eyes stared back at her through the mirror.

"You know how you have baby Ryder in your belly?"

Reese tied a bow to the end of the braid, humming," Mmmmhmmm. What about it, kitty?"

"Well, where do babies come from?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Well, baby, you see... Ummm... **Daniel**!"

* * *

 **14\. Art**

Seven pairs of guilty eyes stared back up at him. He crossed his arms, staring them down, which made some fidget and others look away.

Daniel finally spoke," So... Whose idea was it to _play_ in mommy's makeup?"

He tried to keep a straight face as they all hastily pointed grubby, colorful hands towards each other.

"Was it a good idea to do so?"

His militant resolve crumbled as all seven of his kids vehemently shook their dirty faces "no".

* * *

 **15\. Detention Part Two**

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Roth, I **_can't_** say that I've ever seen such a uhhh... _display_ in all my years on this here earth. It was quite refreshing; that kid is one trouble-making punk. But you didn't hear that from me." He chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Craven. We'll be **sure** to have a conversation with her about this tonight."

Grey gulped in fear as her mother leveled her with a look.

Craven nodded, "Certainly, Mrs. Roth."

Daniel patted his wife's knee, speaking to the principal, "Of course. Grey will have to learn there are better alternatives than violence and self-justice when dealing with a bully. She has plenty of people she can turn to for help."

"That's greatly appreciated Mr. Roth. We, in no way, condone bullying and we will find a disciplinary solution for the other student as well."

Daniel reached over the small cluttered desk to shake his hand. "Thank you Mr. Craven."

In the car she was still frightfully quiet. He gave a quick glance to his wife as he merged into his right-hand lane. "Now, honey..."

Another quiet look from Reese and he stopped mid-sentence, shooting his daughter a guilty, sheepish ghost of a smile through the rearview mirror. Grey gulped again.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and dont forget to keep me on the lookout! I started with 15 snips just to see the reception! Thanks!**_

 _ **Remember: smile and let the world see your joy and**_ _ **she will smile back... Eventually! ;) ~ CeruleanLover**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all, CeruleanLover here! I apologize for the lateness but I've been preparing for Easter as I'm a choreographer for a praise dance team and it's been hectic! But I've not forgotten about this series!** **This time around these "snippets" will be a little longer so I hope that will be okay. I legit already had this written buuuuut I have NOT had the time to upload! Also, do not own Teen Titans or any copyrighted entities that may be contained herein nor do I get any sort of monetary compensation or anything other than happiness for my stories! Hope you all had a _beautiful_ Resurrection Sunday and without further prattling, ****I present #'s 15-30 of the BBRAE genderbended snippets!**

* * *

 **50 Snippets Part 2**

 _By CeruleanLover_

* * *

 **16\. Vehicle**

"I do not understand. The sexual contact is something that can be driven?"

Cyborg cackled almost maniacally, looking at Robyn with an evil gleam in her eye. "I dunno Star. Is Robyn not riding you?"

"Robyn? What is this act that friend Cyborg speaks of? The "riding?""

"Nothing, Kori. I'll uh... Show you, errr... Tell you later. Cyborg, I'm about to kick your ass."

"Show him? Gurrrlll, that's just nasty."

"Girlfriend Robyn, Why are you not the "riding" with me?"

* * *

 **17\. Fangs**

"Girl, she is too cute!"

Reese gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Cy."

"Hi lil' Emma. I'm aunty Cyborg. You are just too adora- Ouch."

"What?"

"She bit me!"

"Huh?"

"She bit me. Ouch!"

The new mother tried, "But that's not even possib-"

"How are you a newborn? She has frickin' fangs. BG, get 'er! Get 'er off me!"

"Hehehe."

"Draven, why are you back there laughing? Get yo' child!"

* * *

 **18\. Rollie-costie**

She startled at the soft knocking on her bedroom door. Robyn glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was 2:43 am.

She threw on a robe and slippers with a sigh, wondering who or what it could be.

The door slid back with a familiar hiss and there in the hallway stood a disgruntled toddler in fleece spiderman pajamas.

"Ryder, what are you doing out here?"

She reached down to scoop the dark-haired child into her arms, glancing both ways down the hallway.

"I was thirsty but mommy and daddy were just riding a rollie-costie."

"Wait... Huh? Riding a... roller coaster? What..?"

He yawned and rubbed his eyes mumbling,"Yeah, a rollie-costie."

"What do you mean by that, sweetie?"

"It's when they're on the bed and the bed moves like a rollie-costie. Mommy screams a lot. I want to ride the rollie-costie too, Aunty Robyn. It sounds fun"

He whimpered. "But only after my glass of milk. I'm still thirsty."

* * *

 **19\. Joy**

There was nothing quite as satisfying as Starfire's joy when Robyn announced her pregnancy.

* * *

 **20\. Intuition**

"At the end of the day, I knew you two we're gonna end up together."

Robyn, said in her teasing voice, smirking with her husband, Koriand'r, who held her hand.

"You two make the beloved married couple. What a joyous day!"

Emma and Troy glanced at each other before blushing and grinning, she in her flowing white dress and he in his classic black tuxedo. Troy grabbed her hand and squeezed before turning to his parents.

"Thanks, mom and dad."

Reese sniffled, "My baby girl is all grown up. You guys were just made for one another. Daniel must've put some spell on us, Robyn."

She giggled through her tears. Robyn smiled at her good friend.

Draven kissed her hand, giving his own two-cents, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Troy; hurt my baby and I'll introduce you to new, horrifically unimagaginable levels of pain. Trigon is miniscule in comparison to me."

The daemon grinned and flashed four red eyes for good measure.

Emma paled, and guffawed, "Dad!"

Their aunt Cyborg leaned over towards them on the other side of the car, brown eyes twinkling. "Just bring ya parents back some cute grandbabies. They'll chill out."

"Victoria!"

Kyle playfully placed his hand over his wife's mouth as the whole car exploded in raucous laughter. Except, of course, the butts of the joke.

Suddenly the newlyweds were glad that their siblings and 'cousins' had decided to drive to the reception in the other limousine.

* * *

 **21\. Delivery**

She squeezed his hand even tighter, claws digging into the soft tissue between each of the knuckles on his hand. He winced. "When I'm done pushing, your ass is **_mine_** , DANIEL ROTH!"

* * *

 **22\. Teething**

Emma, Grey, Opal, and Michael stared at the twins in horror. They were adorable in their matching green onesies, but their mouths were devilish in nature.

"Mommy," Opal hollered down the hallway, which connected the kitchen to the bedrooms. "Phoenix and Jett are chewing through the cabinets again."

Michael burst into tears as little Jettson shredded through his favorite box of Poptarts.

* * *

 **23\. The Payback**

"Get down wit ma girfriend... Dat ain't right. Ham and crust, you wants to fight!"

Jettson looked over at her with curious dark blue eyes. They had just settled down for a nap in the playroom. "Wat you talkin' about Phoenwix?"

"I pay you back. You ate ma chocwit cookie at lunch!"

The four-year old screamed as his twin sister's brown eyes lit up with obsidian fury.

* * *

 **24\. Love**

"Wooow!"

Ember fiddled with her long auburn hair, pulled into an updo for the very first time, for her graduation at Jump City Kindergarten for Superkids.

"Do you wike my hair, Mikey?

Michael scuffed his dress shoes on the linoleum, fidgeting in his miniature burgundy cap and gown. Everyone had went to take their seats in the crowd and their siblings had went off to line up with their own class.

"I tink you look so pwetty!"

She grabbed his hand, cerulean eyes glimmering as she kissed his cheek. His chubby face turned ruddy as he touched where it still tingled from her lips.

"Tank you, Mikey. You ma boyfriend now."

His eyes turned starry. "Coool."

* * *

 **25. _What_?**

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Koriand'r, you're having triplets. I believe... Let me see... Two girls and... A boy? Perhaps? Hmmmm, one moment here. Ahhh, yes, that's about right."

 _"What_? X'hal!"

The Tamaranean Prince fell into a heap of limbs on the doctor office's linoleum floor.

* * *

 **26\. Uncanny Valley**

The way he was smiling at her was disturbing. Of course Beast Girl loved to see her mate happy, but such a blatant smirk and the length of it was so unusual. It was unnatural for her husband. Nothing good ever came out of such an expression.

He spoke up, still smirking, "Have you ever heard of a "dutch oven"?"

Her mouth dropped open in absolute shock; that's something only she, herself, even married with six kids, would do.

"You wouldn't dare, Danie-"

The changeling yelped as dark matter lifted their duvet up and over her head as Draven let out a gust of noxious fumes from his backside.

* * *

 **27\. Amphibious**

"Babe! Hurry, up come look!"

"Yes, my love? I'm trying to-"

"Hush, hush! Look!"

"Stop screaming, Reese. I just put Opal down for a nap."

"Babe. Look, please, for Christ's sake."

"... That's a lizard."

"Yeah, I know! Isn't she lovely?"

"The lizard? Uh... Sure. I'm just going to leave now..."

"You doorknob! That's our daughter, Grey."

* * *

 **28\. Just dance**

"You turn to the right and move to the left. Back it up! And jump! And right foot stomp and left foot stomp. You cha-cha with your right, you cha-cha with your left..."

"Mom, what the- what are... What are you doing?"

"Just dancing, baby."

Four-year old Ryder slowly backed away from the living room.

* * *

 **29\. Hormones**

The two metahumans walked in on Robyn and Reese sitting on the floor and holding their firstborn, Troy and Emma, respectfully.

"Is there the danger?! What is the matter?"

Robyn sniffled, "It's just... The babies... They-y're... So cute!"

"It-it was like they were m-meant for each other; we got pregnant at the sa-a-a-ame tiiime," Reese added, brushing the little red-haired infant's cheek in her friend's arms.

Starfire whispered to his shell-shocked companion, "Is this the normal female human occurrence?"

Draven didn't take his eyes off of the spectacle, speaking from the corner of his mouth, "Nope. Don't think so."

* * *

 **30\. Almost**

"Mommy, I went potty!"

A tornado of green hair swirled past her with a gust of air, propelling itself into Draven's lap with a practiced launch.

He smiled, "In the washroom, Em-Em?"

Emma smiled, showing off her missing tooth. "Uh-huh, yep, daddy."

Her father's eyes lit up and he glanced at his heavily pregnant wife, Reese, waddling around the kitchen. He patted the four year old's mop of hair before scooping her into his arms and twirling her around while he stood on a disc of dark energy. Emma giggled, "Stop daddy! I'm just getting all dizzy now!"

Reese stopped to lean on the door frame and watch them, holding a juice cup for their daughter and giggling herself.

"Don't hit the roof and watch out for that ceiling fan," she warned.

"Tell mommy that we won't," he sang-songed, tickling her.

"I can't cuz you tickling me, daddy. Hahaha."

Draven came down with Emma in his arms and blew a raspberry on her cheek before stepping over to his wife and pecking her on the lips. Reese fussed over one of Emma's pigtails and ran the pad of her thumb over the little girl's sweaty brow. She handed her the sippy cup.

"Mommy and daddy are very proud of you, puppy. You went to potty just like a big girl! Did you wipe and flush?"

"Nope!"

Draven flashed a concerned look at his wife and began to ask her his own questions. "Em, did you wipe?"

She bounced in his arms, "Yep!"

"Well, why didn't you flush, baby?"

" _Becauuuuuuse_ , I didn't go potty there, silly!"

"Didn't potty where?"

"The toilet."

"... Where did you potty then?"

"In the tub!"

* * *

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed this! Fun facts are snippet 23 was based off of the song "The Payback" by James brown and I thought it would be so cute if a little kid were to sing it in their own butchered way before they fucked someone up lol! Don't ask why! Similarly, number 28 is the "Mississippi Cha-cha slide" which is one of my absolute favs! I freaking love doing cha-cha slides and all that, so I thought it was funny! As for the last story, it actually happened to my aunt with her youngest son and it was the funniest shit (literally) ever.**

 **Also, Troy and Ember are the genderbended Starfire and Robyn's kids. Please refer to my story The Genderbent Chronicles, in the last chapter, which is Chapter 8, for more more info!**

 **Anyways, to keep up with me and show a rookie some love, please read, review, follow and/or fave me and/or my stories. Take care and much love from me to you! Sorry for the long ass intros/outros btw lol! 😅**

 **REMEMBER to smile and let the world see your joy and she will smile back... eventually! ;) ~ CeruleanLover**


End file.
